


Of Worry and Hope

by nanuk_dain



Series: Of Soldiers and Secrets [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lipton is not getting better. Or: Doc Roe watches and worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Worry and Hope

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0008xqg1)   


 

It was dark, past midnight, he guessed, and the wind was harsh, blowing through every crack. And there were more than enough of those in every building. Along with the bomb holes, the bullet marks and the shattered windows. It was never really warm.

And that worried him. With a frown on his face, eyes narrowed and the collar pulled up against the wind, Doc Roe made his way from the truck, where he'd applied a new bandage to Babe's hand, over to the house that Captain Speirs had commandeered for the night. He was sure Lipton would be set up as warm and cozy as possible, but that didn't mean that it was enough. Especially since there wasn't much possible under these circumstances.

Eugene tried to suppress a sigh. He would really feel better if the lieutenant went to the hospital, or at least to the aid station, where he'd be warm and receive proper care. Because Gene couldn't provide that, not here in the field, not with them moving to a new place every day, spending hours on the trucks, exposed to the wind and the weather. And it hadn't done Lipton any good, his condition had only worsened with every day that passed.

When he reached the house, he ducked inside and was relieved to be out of the wind. He looked around and saw Luz coming out of one of the rooms, his movements slow with sleep, his hair standing up in wild angles.

“Hey, Luz!” Gene more whispered than he called, yet he managed to catch the other man's attention. “Where's Lipton set up?”

“Captain had him stationed in the back.” Luz replied and pointed behind himself. “There's even a couch – the only furniture that isn't broken into pieces. Mostly.”

“Thanks.” Gene nodded and walked in the direction Luz had indicated. It wasn't too difficult to spot the room, because although the door was closed against the drafts, there was light shining through underneath it. Eugene knocked once, then he stepped in and froze in the door.

He had never walked in on the captain sleeping before.

He must have been exhausted beyond his limits if he didn't even wake on Gene entering the room. He was leaning with his back against the foot of the couch that Lipton was laying in, his head had fallen to one side and he even _looked_ exhausted in sleep. They all looked did, Gene mused, but there was something on the captain's face that was different from the rest of the men. It took Gene a moment, then it hit him.

Worry. There was a bone deep wariness about the captain, and he suddenly understood that it was the constant worry that one morning, Lipton wouldn't wake up. And it wasn't just paranoia, they all knew it could happen every time Lipton fell asleep. He was weakened considerably by his pneumonia, it had been going on for so long that it had started drawing on his reserves. Not that there was much left over to draw on after Bastogne. Eugene worried about that, too.

As did the rest of the men, though they kept it quiet. It was as if they all heard Lipton in their head, telling them it wouldn't do anybody any good if they allowed their worry to eat at them. That they had to keep focussed. But from time to time, when Gene passed a fire or a truck on his almost silent rounds of checking on the men, he heard them talking, quietly, under their breaths. Never aloud, never more than a whisper. As if they considered it a bad omen to actually voice what they all thought. And maybe it was.

Eugene silently closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, careful to keep his steps quiet. The captain needed the rest almost as badly as Lipton. With motions that had long since become familiar, Gene checked on Lipton, then he retreated as silently as he had come in.

Just like the shadow he had learned to become.

***

Haguenau was only a little bit better than being on the road. At least there were houses, although they were all somehow damaged. And there were supplies. But nothing Eugene had given Lipton had really helped, nothing had broken through the fever that had been ravaging his body for far too long. So when Gene had found a stash of herbs in an abandoned kitchen, rare herbs he hadn't expected to find in the middle of a war, he'd spent the next few hours going through every house until he had gathered all the ingredients he needed. He decided to risk it and approach the captain with another method to heal Lipton than the medicine the army had to offer.

With the steaming mug in his hands, Eugene entered the house the captain had claimed, and made his way up to the first floor. He knocked on the door and entered, just like he had done countless times before. He found the captain sitting at the table, cleaning his gun, and Lipton was lying in the bed in the corner of the room, fast asleep.

“I brought something, sir.” Gene said and held out the metallic mug he had cupped between his hands. It was as much about keeping the brew warm as it was about enjoying the heat that soaked through the metal.

“What is it?” the captain asked, the frown like a constant fixture on his face, and he slowly put down his gun.

“A concoction my grandmother taught me, sir.” Gene replied and wondered how the captain was going to react to that. He found the man difficult to read. “I know it's not army approved, sir, but I think we have to try something else. We have to break that fever.”

The captain nodded after a moment. “All right, go ahead.”

Gene was marginally surprised by the easy acceptance of his suggestion. He had expected more questions about his medicine, about how sure he was that it would do some good. But the captain didn't say anything else, just stood up and waited for Gene to get to work.

It was only then that Eugene realised that the captain actually trusted him with this. Trusted him with Lipton. It was a strange feeling, and he tried to push it out of his mind when he made his way over to the bed Lipton lay in. It was an actual bed this time, and there were at least four blankets spread over Lipton's sleeping form. Gene hid a smirk. God only knew where the captain always got those.

“We have to get him awake, sir, so that he can drink this.” Eugene said before he set the mug aside.

The captain nodded and came closer, taking hold of Lipton's shoulders and forcing the boneless body to sit up. Then he sat down on the bed behind him and supported Lipton's weight to keep him upright while Gene shook the lieutenant's shoulder in an attempt to get him to open his eyes.

“Come on, lieutenant, wake up.” Gene said rather loudly, but Lipton just groaned and moved his head from side to side. He only woke when Gene gently slapped his cheeks, but there was no recognition in his eyes. They were dazed over with fever, and Eugene was sure Lipton wasn't really with them.

Quickly, Gene bent down to retrieve the mug. He wanted to use the few moments Lipton was awake to have him drink the concoction.

“I need you to drink that, lieutenant. All of it.” Gene said while he set the mug on Lipton's lips and slowly made him swallow gulp after gulp until the metal cup was empty. It took a long time and Gene was surprised how patient the captain was, never saying a word, quietly holding Lipton upright and waiting for him to drink the whole medicine. Afterwards, they settled the lieutenant back down and he was out for the count before his head had even touched the pillow.

Eugene stood up and rearranged his bag. “I'll be back around dawn, sir. If there's anything, like his fever rising, call me immediately.”

The captain just nodded, not sparing him a glance, and Gene left the room to find a place where he could sleep for a few hours. He didn't bother to leave the house, he just entered the room where Luz, Malarkey, Liebgott and Babe had taken the beds and lay down on the floor close to the entrance. He never knew how quickly he might have to leave if somebody called for him.

It was barely after dawn when Eugene knocked on the door to the room that had become Lipton's and slipped in. The captain was still sitting where Gene had left him a few hours ago, but his back wasn't as rigid any more.

“Sir?”

“I think your brew worked.” the captain said without looking up from Lipton's pale face.

Gene approached the bed, his hands flying into action without him giving it a second thought. It had become part of his nature. He checked pulse and temperature, and couldn't help a small smile when the skin under his fingers didn't burn any more. Lipton shifted under his hands, letting out a tiny noise that sounded distinctly pained, but then his eyes fluttered open. They weren't entirely clear, but the pupils weren't blown any more and he seemed to be coherent.

“Doc?” his voice was rough, barely more than a hoarse whisper.

“Good to have you back, Lipton.” Eugene said quietly, keeping his voice low and soothing.

Lipton's eyes wandered over his surroundings, as if he was trying to understand where he was. Then they focussed on something behind Gene, and Gene instinctively knew it was the captain. Lipton's gaze said things Gene didn't need to understand to know what they meant, and then there was a small smile on Lipton's lips before his eyes began to flutter again, as if he'd used up his bout of energy.

“It's all right, Lipton.” Eugene said and touched Lipton's shoulder in reassurance. “You need much rest. Go back to sleep.”

Lipton nodded, only a minuscule movement of his head, then his eyes had fallen shut again and his breath, although it was still ragged, evened out. Eugene couldn't remember when he had last felt such a bone deep relief. He turned to look at the captain and then he did something he had long since learned to forgo.

He gave hope. “He will live, sir.”

He'd never expected to see Captain Speirs smile, yet here it was, a tiny uplifting of his lips, a slow, almost hesitant shine in his eyes. It was worth more than all the riches in the world.

“Thanks, Doc.” His voice was rough and almost silent, but more sincere than Eugene had ever heard it.

Gene nodded, slowly, before he turned back to Lipton, tucking the blanket back around him. Then he stood. His work here was done. For now.

“Captain.” Eugene saw Speirs nod in permission for him to leave and he made his way over to the door, closing it quietly behind him. When he stepped out of the house, the wind didn't seem to be as harsh as it had been at his arrival and he felt warmer than he had in a long time.

Maybe there still was hope, Eugene mused, tugging his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and he turned his face towards the first light of the day. And maybe giving hope was what his job was really about.

Even if sometimes, it lasted only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful banner for the series was made by my dear Megan_Moonlight!


End file.
